Momentos graciosos en el chat del wiki
En este artículos todos los usuarios pueden poner los momentos graciosos (o tontos) en el Chat de la wiki. Siempre solo - Forever alone Hermes12: Soolo estoy soloo Pero soy feliz Don't worry, be happy La la la Definitivamente soy, tonto Todo eso ocurrió a la 1:02 Sales o entras? Frost Red: me anda mal de Nuevo ¬¬ Ale's Riolu: en el Explorer no sale bien Frost Red: Yo uso Chrome,intentare con Firefox Ale's Riolu: Y yo Ale's Riolu: pues intenttalo Frost Red: Ya estoy entrando ~ Frost Red ha salido del chat. ~ Ale's Riolu: y saliendo Ale's Riolu: XD Esto ocurrio desde las 1:29 a las 1:32 de la madrugada en España. tengo hambre Danielitox3333* XD OSHAWOT LLEVA BIGOTE AUN ME QUEDA HAMBRE * LE ROBA UN PLATANO Y MEDIO A TROPIUS Y SE VUELVE CORRIENDO AL ORDENADOR * AYER FUE GUAY CON ALE Y ME COMI SU ROPA DE ALGODON DE AZUCAR Y FRESAS AL MENOS LA MITAD XD esto ocurrio a las 11:37 Suena disparo Hermes12: ¡Pero algo con sentido alma de cantaro! Venga, hablad con sentido, sacad algún tema de conversación... ¡COMO NO HABLEIS ME PEGO UN TIRO! ................ (suena disparo) ---- Esto ocurrio a las 4:29 de la tarde. Music Band Arceus1104: Pues vale Me aburro *toca a la vez el piano y la armonica* 5:32 Darusin Me aburro: *toca la guitarra 5:32 Arceus1104: Radda Radda Radda *toca la flauta* 5:35 Darusin: *toca el tambor* porrom porrom 5:36 Arceus1104: *Toca la ocarina* Lo que toca Link (Zelda) Ideas Hermes:Alguno tiene alguna idea para hacer un fake Poke658:Si,pensarlo tamagochiii Danielitox3333.si no creen que tengo 6 años estoy jugando con un tamagochi Pokemon658.bie cuatos recuerdos y lo mataa propoito Danielitox3333.me gustan los tamagochiii Forever Alone 2 - La Pelicula hola Hi Estoy xolito, Don't worry, be Happy Don't worry, be Happy FREE ICECREAAAAM I am a happy meal ... Me aburro Me compro un burro no tengo dinero pues ves al cajero no tengo targeta Anuncio: En Bankia puedes conseguir tu cuenta y targeta de credito ingresando tus primeros 1000 € ... Hay alguien? Arriba españa Pokemon658 :la mayori de aqui son latinows ay no hay empate entre america del sur/central y españa Lilithompson:votoo latino! para las masas! Pokemon658:bueno mexico a falta de un partido ultimo si gana por 2 o mas goles pasa de ronda Ale's Riolu: ESPAÑA MOLA MÁS QUE NINGUNO Ale's Riolu :GANO LA MUNDIAL Y LA EUROCOPAS Ale's Riolu: ^^ Ale's Riolu:XD Pokemon658:no nos peleemos Pokemon658: ARRIBA ESPAÑA Concierto en el Chat Frost Red: Oh,Oh,Oh,Ohhh Make it Count,Play it strike you're don't back,don't hestitate When you go Big Time! Make it work,keep it right,he's a word,over night got a dream Big Time! woo,woo Hey! Hey! Listen to You Heart Now Hey! Hey! Don't you feel the rush? Hey! Hey! Finish what you Start now Ohh,Ohhh (Yeah) Ohh,Ohhhh Come,Shake it up,whatcha gotta lose? Go and make you luck,with the life you Choose (Life you choose) if you want it all,let it on the line it's the only life you got,so you gotta live it Big Time! ....estoy solo..... ---- Todo esto ocurrió a las 7:00 de la tarde en Argentina Forever Alone 3-el fantasma o eso creo Cold Phoenix: lalala lalala este oigan me escuchan? no a ok O_O quien dijo eso? ok me estoy imaginando cosas forever alone *coge un vaso de leche* glug glug glug a q rico oigan O_O me aburro solo ayudenme plis nefertimon acepta la solicitud o se me olvida q estoy solo bueno bay Todo esto sucedio a las 3:16 de la madrugada en méxico marowak *Danielitox3333. xd * xd * marowak y su garrote el genio me lo poneeeeeequisde Pili acosa a frost ﻿ Pili*: TE AMO 6:35 Pili*: CON LOCURA 6:35 Pili*: TOMAME 6:35 Pili*: ENTERA 6:35 Frost Red: YA CALLA 6:36 Cold Phoenix: frost q te parece si... 6:36 Flygonic: dioooos 6:36 Cold Phoenix: olvidalo 6:36 Frost Red: ERES UNA (Dificultades técnicas.compartan la frustración) PILI 6:36 Pili*: VAMOS 6:36 Pili*: A UN MOTEL 6:36 Pili*: 1313 6:36 Frost Red: ¬¬ 6:36 Frost Red: Tonta 6:37 Pili*: PERO 6:37 Pili*: TE AMO 6:37 Flygonic: ujujujujuju 6:37 Pili*: MI AMOR